


Student Warriors

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noelle and her classmates find out how Kris and Susie became friends... By falling into the dark world themselves.(Things may be edited along the way. Chapters, tags etc)





	Student Warriors

Nobody was happy and the hall was quiet. Noelle swallowed nervously and looked around the main school hallway. Jockington and Catti sat around Catti's phone and seemed to be watching some sort of video. Berdly was sitting cross-legged on the ground looking down at his laptop and typing furiously. Occasionally he would look up and sneer at Susie and Kris when the pairs' whispering got too loud. Said pair were currently leaning against one of the walls of the hallway. Noelle sneaked a glance over at Susie from underneath her hair. The monster had her head tilted down to look at Kris with her bangs covering her eyes. Her arms were crossed protectively around her chest and she leaned casually against the wall.

The class, including Noelle, had been very surprised when Kris came back from the supply closet alive. They were even more surprised when Susie came to school the next day and playfully punched Kris on the shoulder. The fact that they became friends was the talk of the town for weeks. Some people still couldn't believe it, one of those people being Monster Kid who was currently walking through the school doors with Snowy and Temmie.

Why was the class in the middle of the school hallway you may ask? Well someone had decided to steal the chalk (for what seemed to be the millionth time) and Professor Alphys finally decided to follow up on her promise with a class-wide punishment.

_Noelle glanced up at the teacher when said teacher suddenly cleared her throat._

_"O-ok everyone. This has gone on for too long! So uhh as a punishment I - uhm. You will -err. Instead of enjoying your Saturday tomorrow, You will all be returning here to clean up the school!"_

_All of the students let out a groan and multiple protests were made._

_"But miss! I have a game tomorrow!" Jockington complained._

_"And I have work tomorrow" Catti muttered without looking up from her phone._

_Noelle quietly sighed to herself. She usually spent Saturdays with her dad in the hospital. Saturdays were the perfect day for them to hang out and talk. Noelle doesn't have school and her mom is usually working on that particular day so it fits in with all of their timetables. She made a mental note to herself to tell her dad where she was going to be on Saturday._

_More protests arised and Alphys quickly jumped up to calm them down._

_"Y-yes yes. You all have commitments. But this will (hopefully) only be a one time thing! The p-person who keeps stealing the chalk will stop because they'll feel b-bad for ruining your weekend!"_

_The class broke out into protests again and Alphys hurried to shut them down. Meanwhile, Noelle looked over at Susie._

_She watched as Susie_ _leaned forward in her seat to whisper something to Kris. Noelle strained her ears but the pair were too far away for her to hear. Kris nodded in agreement to whatever Susie said and then whispered something back to her. The whispering kept going back and forth until they both appeared to agree on something. However, Susie didn't seem very happy with their agreement and leant back in her seat with a frown on her face._

_Noelle was very curious about the pair. What happened when they went to get that chalk from the supply closet? The experience had somehow bonded them and they seemed to hang out a lot. Were they... Together? Noelle wasn't sure._

_Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell and she quickly packed up her bag. Alphys' voice rambled on in the background about consequences for not showing up tomorrow and promises of calling their parents._

And here the class is now. Standing in the main hallway of the school on a Saturday to clean for the entire day. Nobody was happy.

The classes' silence was broken by the sounds of their teacher's shoes tapping down the hallway towards them.

"A-alright class. I've got a list here of everything that needs to be done. All the s-supplies you need can be found inside the supply closet-"

Noelle watched as Kris's head whipped around to face Susie. Kris's face usually held no emotion. They didn't show happiness, they didn't show sadness. But the look on their face... They seemed, at the least, incredibly concerned. Susie kept looking forward and Noelle wasn't able to see her reaction from the angle she was on.

"-so, Berdly, Snowy and Temmie, come with me and we will grab some brooms for the class" Alphys continued. The mentioned students followed the teacher into the supply closet. 

The rest of the students stood awkwardly around the door and waited for them to return. 

After a couple of minutes, they heard Alphys call out. "H-hey could we get some help in here? The brooms are behind a bunch of heavy boxes that we can't move." 

"I'll help!" Monster Kid shouted while running into the closet. Jockington and Catti followed a few seconds after. Temmie twitched one of its ears irritatbly.

"Tem... Dun hav time for dis!" Temmie turned around and ran out of the school leaving Noelle, Kris and Susie in the hallway.

Susie sighed. "Maybe we should just leave as well, Kris." Kris looked in Susie's direction and merely gave a slight shrug. 

Noelle cleared her throat.

"If you guys leave, Alphys said there'd be consequences..." Susie grunted. "I don't care about the consequences. The only reason I came to this stupid thing is because of Kris." Kris sent a slight glare Susie's way in response. 

"O-oh. I-I see..." Noelle awkwardly replied.  

They stood in silence for a couple more minutes before Susie let out an impatient groan. "How long does it take to move a couple of boxes?" She then stomped her way into the closet. Kris reached out as if to stop her but let their hand fall limp as if there was no point in trying.

Even more awkward silence commenced and Noelle couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go help them." She grabbed Kris's hand and pulled then inside the supply closet to the suprise of the human. 

Once they both got into the closet, the door slammed shut behind them. 

Susie groaned. "Oh no..."

And suddenly, they were all falling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter has been updated quite a bit since it was first uploaded just to let you know.  
> I really appreciate reviews, comments and criticism so please feel free to leave something if you want to.  
> I am currently working on chapter 2 so that should be out soon!   
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
